RM-011 Valvrave I Hito
Valvrave One is the titular Mecha of the anime Kakumeiki Valvrave (lit. Valvrave the Liberator). It is piloted by Haruto Tokishima, the main character of the series. Technology & Combat Characteristics Valvrave One is a close-cuarters-combat(CQC) weapon. With nimble joints and powerful thrusters, it can surpass any of the semi-humanoid machines employed by Dorssia. This particular Valvrave's weaponry also reflects the machine's main purpose: to destroy enemies with just one strike. Valvrave One's speed and diverse arsenal of close-to-mid range weapons can wreak havoc on the battlefield, piercing through the enemy line and cutting down everything in between. In desperate situations where the core becomes overheated, the Valvrave can perform a type of "Seppuku " (切腹?, "stomach-cutting" - a form of Japanese ritual suicide by disembowelment) that, when performed, covers the Valvrave in a brilliant and powerful flame, powerful enough to wipe out entire enemy fleets. Armament ;*Light Energy Emitter :Mounted on each of Valvrave One's foreams is an emitter that releases a strange red light. Although it is referred to as "light," this substance contains a variety of properties which make it different from anything found in nature. One of these is that it can be molded into a solid structure, resembling glass or crystal, which can be used as a barrier to temporarily block incoming attacks until the structure is finally broken through and disipates. Another feature of the "light" is that it can be fired as a beam, with enough power to destory a Waffe with a single shot. ;*Z-Edge :The Z Edges are melee combat weapons, modeled after the Japanese Katana, which serve as Valvrave One's primary melee weapon. Built using a mysterious type of metal that can cut through almost anything, the Z-Edges also allow the pilot to channel Valvrave One's mysterious "power" into its blade, making this weapon unstoppable for any type of defense. The Valvrave One used weapon for one-strike hit-and-run tactics with great effectiveness. :The Z-Edges come in two different lengths; with the larger one resembling a katana, while the shorter one resembles a kodachi. ;*Fold Sickle :Seemingly intended as a secondary melee weapon for Valvrave One, The Fold Sickles can fold down into a smaller size when not in use. This feature can also be used to suprise the enemy; due to the Z-Edges' resemblance to Katana, many assume that Valvrave One was modeled solely after the famous Japanese Samurai, which leads them to believe that the weapons stored in the small sheaths are short swords. Those foolish enough to fall for this tend to drop their gaurd when they believe that they're out of the weapons' reach, only to be caught by surprise when the Fold Sickles are unfolded to their true length. ;*Volc Arm :The Volc Arm is a hand-held gun and Valvrave One's only means of conventional ranged combat. The usual tactic is the Valvrave One use the Volc Arm to suppress enemies from a distance until it can get close enough to use its melee weapons. The Volc Arm can also mount the Z-Edges and a Fold Sickle onto the barrel in a bayonet-like fashion ;*Strike Brace :Mainly intended as a defensive armament against fast-firing weapons, the Strike Brace consists of a small physical shield, a set of spikes for use as a punching weapon, and a saw-like blade. Each weapon has its own specified role: the shield is a thick sheet of armor designed to take severe punishment that would normally destroy the Valvrave's frame, the spikes are used as a sort of punching weapon, and the blade is used in tight situations when Valvrave One doesn't have time to draws its other weapons. History At the time of Dorssia's invasion of JIOR, Valvrave One was undergoing some sort of tests when a group Dorssian child-soldiers broke into the lab and killed most of the researchers, with the last one activating the elevator, before being finished off. Haruto Tokishima discovers Valvrave during an attack from Dorssian Waffes and boards it in a fit of rage after seeing (what he thought to be) the death of his childhood friend. After agreeing to discard his humanity, Haruto proceeded to annihalate the attacking Dorssians before driving them out soon after. Trivia :To keep with the samurai theme of Valvrave One, the weapons were based on a Katana (a Samurai's trademark weapon) and Kusarigama (Japanese Chain Sickle). Category:Characters Category:Combat Machines Category:Valvrave